¿Me das un caramelo?
by NoBreathe
Summary: En cuanto Soul ve a su compañera Maka comerse un delicioso caramelo, el gusanillo de algo dulce no se hace esperar. ¿Cómo saciará él su antojo, a falta de un caramelo para él? Pequeño One-shot de SoulxMaka, del cual nadie quedará indiferente. ¡Que lo disfrutes!


La tarde se estaba haciendo bastante pesada. Soul y Maka se encontraban sentados en un banco, a la espera de todos los demás para echar un partido de baloncesto. A su alrededor, ni un alma. Llevaban esperando un buen rato, cosa de quince minutos, y el chico notaba cómo su compañera se empezaba a impacientar.

Maka sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo redondo envuelto en un papel decorado con rayitas multicolores. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y se lo metió en la boca, en busca de un modo de entretenerse. Soul la miraba, entre sorprendido porque llevara caramelos (no solía comprar chucherías; siempre andaba ahorrando para algún que otro libro) e indignado porque, tras un rato, no le ofreciera a él ninguno.

-Eh -la llamó, a lo que ella respondió con un rápido giro de cabeza-, ¿me das uno?

-No tengo más -le contestó Maka sin interés.

Soul se molestó. ¿No se daba cuenta de las ganas que le habían entrado ahora por su culpa de un delicioso y dulce caramelo?

La veía moverlo por su boca, cómo se le hinchaban los mofletes de vez en cuando cuando el caramelo se alojaba en ellos, cómo los labios se le iban tintando del color rojizo del caramelo...

Era una tortura. al menos, si estuviesen jugando ya al baloncesto, dejaría de pensar en ello. ¿Quizá podría ir a comprar uno...? No. Tras un registro riguroso de sus bolsillos, ni una triste moneda salió a la luz. ¿Y qué haría ahora? Quería de veras disfrutar de algo dulce en ese preciso instante.

No tiró la toalla. Siguió insistiéndole a su técnico, sin resultado.

-¿De verdad que no te queda nada por ahí? ¿Ni un poquito?

-No, pesado... Y para de mirarme como un corderito, que ya eres mayor.

Soul la miró con desprecio, pero, de inmediato, una lucecilla se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Tal vez...?

No se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó sigilosamente a Maka, la cual no paraba de mirar algo nerviosa la calle por la que se suponía que aparecerían sus amigos, hasta que apenas quedaban unos centímetros entre los dos. Y, rápido como el rayo, le agarró la barbilla y la besó de forma atrevida y sin mucho cuidado. Maka se había quedado bloqueada. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando aquí?

cuando consiguió reaccionar, notó que Soul estaba palpando su boca por la superficie, pasando su lengua por los dientes y las encías de la chica, rozando a ratos la suya. Maka comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

Soul introdujo un poco más en el interior su lengua, y a Maka le recorrió un escalofrío de no-se-qué por toda su columna vertebral. ¿Qué clase de sensación era ésa? Sintió cómo él iba invadiendo todas y cada una de las zonas de su boca, cómo jugaba con el caramelo que allí estorbaba. No podía escapar de aquel endiablado beso; Soul le sujetaba la barbilla sin delicadeza, reteniéndole el rostro en la posición que a él le convenía. Además, sentía como si los brazos y las piernas le flojearan.

Cuando Soul decidió que era suficiente, vio a una Maka completamente roja y confundida, que lo miraba exigiendo explicaciones. Pero él ya tenía lo que quería: el caramelo rojo se encontraba bailando por su boca, y él se deleitaba con su sabor.

-Hummm..., fresa -susurró Soul, saboreando bien el dulce, satisfecho.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? -exclamó Maka, echando humo por las orejas del calor que se acumulaba en su rostro.

Él sonrió, y le enseñó el caramelo entre sus dientes, triunfal.

-Ahora es mío -le echó en cara para provocarla.

-¿Pero quién te has creído que eres, maldito? ¡Devuélveme mi caramelo! -gritó Maka, aún muy ruborizada pero con los puños cerrados por la ira.

-He dicho que es mío -le repitió, sacándoselo de la boca y enseñándoselo entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡Dámelo! -vociferó Maka, levantándose y lanzándose hacia la mano que sujetaba su preciado dulce.

Soul se echó a un lado, haciendo perder el equilibrio a la rabiosa chica, pero no se cayó. Él rió, burlón, y arrojó el caramelo de nuevo a su boca.

-Ven a buscarlo -le dijo, con una sonrisa de desafío.

Ah, no. Eso no iba a quedar así. Ése era SU caramelo, y volvería a su dueño de la forma que fuese.

"Con que un juego, ¿eh?" pensó Maka, divertida. "Pues vas a ver cómo juego con tus mismas reglas."

Cuando Soul bajó un tanto la guardia, ella no perdió la oportunidad. Se arrojó hacia él y, pasándole las manos por el cuello para impedir que escapara de su contraataque, empujó su nuca hacia sí, y el contacto de sus labios fue violento y repentino. Soul no se creía lo que estaba haciendo su técnico. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica remilgada que solía ser?

Maka no tardó en pasar a la acción. Se echó hacia delante, invadiendo la boca de Soul sin piedad, buscando lo que era suyo. Se tropezó con su lengua, y por un momento, se vio vacilar. ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese punto por un simple dulce?

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

Ah, no. No era locura, no. Tampoco era por el dulce ya. Él se había tomado demasiadas libertades; ahora le tocaba a ella. Por eso, no iba a perder.

Cuando consiguió cambiar de boca lo que era suyo, se separó de Soul bruscamente, tal cual había empezado. Él tomó aliento, jadeando, mirándola descompuesto. Pero ella ahora debía concentrarse en retirar el rojo de sus mejillas.

Por su parte, el chico la miraba atónito, pero sin replicar. Maka, sin darse cuenta, aún no le había soltado el cuello y, del ataque sin aviso previo que se acababa de suceder, se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas. Los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban al compás de sus aceleradas respiraciones. Permanecieron en ese duelo de miradas durante unos instantes. Ahora, Soul no podía dejar de mirarla. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a aquel mejunje de sensaciones que ese contacto salvaje le había provocado muy adentro. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era cómo su técnico le miraba. Era una mirada de reto y, a la vez, un tanto perdida, o quizá... ¿arrepentida?

Oh, qué más daba. Ahora ella tenía el caramelo. Y eso... no lo podía consentir. De ninguna manera.

El albino, aún con esa extraña mirada clavada en el corazón, le cogió las muñecas de su cuello sin ningún cuidado y la echó hacia atrás, recostándola sobre el banco.

Fue entonces, sólo entonces, cuando Maka fue consciente de lo que había provocado en Soul con ese violento beso.

Se abalanzó sobre ella como una pantera, pero Maka no se lo pondría tan fácil. O, al menos, eso creía, porque aquél beso no fue para nada parecido al anterior. Se movía por sus labios con sed, con ansia, sintiendo que necesitaba sentir la saliva de ella con su saliva, hacerlas una sola. Y ella, con los brazos presos entre sus manos, lo único que podía hacer era impedir que le quitara el caramelo.

Aunque eso, en realidad, a él ya no le importaba. Sólo podía sentir ese deseo que le reconcomía por dentro, que le exigía más de ese maravilloso beso salvaje con el que Maka le había sorprendido. Lo necesitaba... como una droga.

No, como una droga no..., como un caramelo. Dulces pero traicioneros, que te dan más y más sed a medida que los vas probando.

¿Desde cuándo tenía semejante necesidad de los labios de su compañera de toda la vida?

Mientras las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban y se volvían a separar, el caramelo se iba agitando de boca en boca, en un vaivén, y, muy poco a poco, se iba consumiendo...

Pero ahora era Maka la que había sido seducida por aquel contacto divino. De un manotazo, se quitó de encima las manos de Soul y, ya liberadas, las utilizó para empujar la cabeza del chico y aproximar aún más sus rostros. Él, sin poderlo evitar, sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel; sus manos acariciando su pelo...era simplemente perfecto.

Los movimientos de las dos bocas que se fundían en una sola se fueron ralentizando poco a poco, disfrutando del sorbo más dulce de ese tacto, hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Soul se sintió desfallecer; Maka ya no podía sentir nada. Todos los poros de su ser se habían concentrado en absorber lo máximo de esa eterna caricia.

Ambos respiraron hondo varias veces. El caramelo había desaparecido y, junto con el dulzor que desprendía en cada vaivén, el maravilloso contacto que los había poseído durante esos momentos.

Soul se apartó lentamente de Maka. Ella relajó un poco los brazos, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo blanco. Se vio reflejada en sus pupilas y, por un momento, sitió que era lo único para lo que tenía ojos.

Lo que no sabía es que, en los suyos, Soul veía ese mismo atisbo de... ¿qué era? Ah, sí... amor.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando bajaron sus miradas a sus labios, aún con la saliva caliente del otro sobre ellos. Los dos soltaron una carcajada sincera, sin dejar de mirarse, ya sin ese desafío; más bien con complicidad.

Tenían los labios completamente rojos.

.

En la esquina de esa misma calle, Black*Star y los demás observaban entre divertidos y realmente sorprendidos la escena que se sucedía.

-¿Veis? -intervino éste, silenciando las risillas de Liz y Patti.- _El caramelo _nunca falla. ¿Dónde habrá aprendido Maka mi supertécnica?

FIN

* * *

**Este es un One-shot que me gustaría dedicar a la gran Nimbusmind, ya que sé que esta es una de sus parejas preferidas *w*.**

**No está de más agradeceros a todos los que me leéis o seguís mi actual serie, _el Alhelí Negro._ También informar que, durante la primera quincena de julio no podré actualizar ninguna de mis series, ya que me voy de campamentos.**

**Muchas gracias por estar ahí y... ¡Nos leemos!**

**-NoBreathe-**


End file.
